Yours, Yours, Yours
by CharmedRogue
Summary: What if Charlie's pen pal wrote back? And like him she has her own demons to fight, but together they just might make it
1. Chapter 1

Dear Charlie,

"I am nobody, who are you? Are you nobody too?" - Emily Dickinson.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised when I received your letter, some might even say it was creepy to suddenly get mail from a person you don't really know. On the other hand, I can understand not wanting to be found. Believe me, its easy to make yourself invisible when you wish you be. Then again, you can easily make yourself known if you make the effort too. I will try not to figure out who you are and if I somehow do, I won't act on it, you have my word.

First of all I suppose I should say thank you for your somewhat compliments and if you want answers I'll try to give them: No, I did not sleep with that person at that party despite what was conjectured (I like using fancy words sometimes to make myself sound smarter, you should try it too). And I somehow have always been the person people come to for advice, help, or simply someone to vent to. So I offer you my services as an unofficial counselor, because I do like the idea that I am doing something to make the world better no matter how small the deed might be.

I was sorry to hear about your friend Michael, it's never easy when someone you're used to seeing everyday is suddenly gone. I can't say that I know exactly how you feel since I've never lost anyone that way. However, my parents divorced when I was four years old and I stayed with my dad. I didn't understand or remember much at first but it made me curious later on why I didn't notice my mom's absence earlier or maybe I did but don't remember. My sister is three years older than me and remembers more about it than I do, but she lies a lot so I wasn't sure if I should've believed the stories she said about what happened between my parents. Maybe it's better that I didn't know until I was older, but you probably don't want to hear about all that.

I know they say high school is hell but it is a necessity everyone should go through. I sound hypocritical saying this since I was petrified my first day of high school, didn't really talk to many people and I'm so short it was easy to be overlooked by all those giant jocks in the letter jackets. Just take deep breaths and take it one day at a time. Start a countdown to when you graduate or at least the end of the school year to help give you something to focus on if you'd like. Whenever I have to do something I don't like I play something called "The Glad Game" I don't know if you've heard of this but the title character in _Pollyanna _is always able to find something positive about most situations. It's sounds stupid I know but it usually works to take my mind of bad things.

I do hope you'll keep writing to me and I will write back even though I don't know how they will find you but who knows? Maybe there could a neutral place to send my letters so you can get them and still conceal who you are. I always worry about what to say at the end of a conversation, not wanting to sound too corny or stupid. I suppose I'll end this letter the same way John and Abigail Adams say goodbye in the musical _1776_:

Yours, Yours, Yours.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Charlie,

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. - Charles Dickens

I guess the Glad Game didn't work too well, huh? I don't want you to think I'm judgmental or anything but getting into a fight on the first day is usually not the way to go. Granted that Sean kid sounds like a real bastard (that's a seven letter swear word and it means him, don't tell your parents I told you that) but still I don't recommend fighting becoming a habit for you. You may be right that Sean was simply unhappy and wanted to displace his aggression on someone else though. You seem like a pretty insightful and genuine person, I've been described the same way in fact. You have your honest observations and verbalize them, although most times people don't seem to consider that a virtue.

I didn't know your brother was going to Penn State and played football, he sounds nice and that's a great school from what I've heard. I thought about going away to college but I think I would find it hard to go away to school, both grade-wise and other things so I might go to one of those community colleges. Your mom is right about working hard on academics, my dad's like that too. He's a teacher at one of the elementary schools so I always had to work really hard on my schoolwork, especially math. I was pretty good at reading and things but I was one of those kids that couldn't complete those stupid algebra formulas (y'know, a+b=c type of shit, sorry). I once got tested to see if I had a learning disability: the results were inconclusive. Daddy just said that kids like me took a bit longer to grasp things than the other kids, in layman's terms I was "thick".

Oh, here I am babbling about stupid things like that. Anyway, I hope you have better days at school and try to keep your chin up, ok? Keep me posted please.

Yours, Yours, Yours


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Charlie,

Courage is when you know you are licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what - Harper Lee

As you can tell from my quote this letter I have knowledge of _To Kill A Mockingbird_, although I've only seen the film version with Gregory Peck. But I'll make sure to read the book for you, people tend to say the books are better than the film versions anyway. I'm glad you're liking advanced English and let me know which books you read and I promise to try to read anything you recommend. I always liked _Pride and Prejudice_. I know it's probably not something boys would like to read but Jane Austen has such a unique literary voice.

I'm sure your brother's football game was exciting and your parents are probably very proud of him. I want to ask you more questions about everything but I know you don't want me to find out too much about you. Read on, eager young mind!

Yours, Yours, Yours


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Charlie,

"He's your fella and you love him, there's nothing more to say" - Rodgers and Hammerstein

I'm glad you liked _To Kill A Mockingbird_ and that your teacher thinks so highly of you. A lot of people these don't seem to appreciate reading and language. I think it was Professor Henry Higgins who once said "Why can't the English teach their children how to speak?". As you've probably noticed from my other references I kinda have an obsession with Broadway musicals, especially the older ones like Rodgers and Hammerstein wrote. Like your books, listening to these soundtracks make me able to escape to a different place and experience someone else's life. In the same way, they also sometimes give me clarity on things happening in my own life. Definitely look these guys up and give these musicals a try.

I was able to find "Asleep" that you mentioned and I thought it was a great song, had that lullaby type of feel to it don't you think? For me, I thought the song was about wanting to bask in a good moment, being serenaded by someone who cares about you as you drift off and wanting to capture it and keep that feeling forever. Unfortunately, I've not yet met my Romeo who would stand under my balcony. But I still have hope I will, and the love of my life will be able to sing me to sleep every night, making me feel safe and loved.

I'm not sure what to say about this guy your sister is dating but I do think that is never alright for a person to hit someone they like or care about, nor for someone to accept that type of treatment. My sister had a boyfriend who was definitely bad news and she didn't seem to care or listen when I or my mom mentioned it. Each time I asked her why she didn't leave him, all she would say was "He loves me, that's all I need" which made me confused and sad. I couldn't help but wonder, "Would I do the same things when I fall in love with someone? Would I be doomed to the same fate?" I sometimes also thought that maybe that's why I never tried to go out with anyone, maybe I was too scared because I might end up sad or divorced like my parents. They were in love once but things happened and they hurt each other too much for it to be fixed...sorry I'm rambling about that bad shit (sorry) again. Back to your problems, not mine.

Maybe to help understand what your sister is feeling, look up Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Carousel_. It's about two young people who both come from hard lives and fall in love, and the guy (Billy) treats the woman (Julie) badly because he's frustrated with the way his life is going. The other characters ask Julie why she doesn't leave him and she sings this song "What's the Use of Wonderin'" (I spelled it the way it's published by the way) which says that even though logic says it might not work out, if you love someone that's all there is to it. I hope you listen to it, it might help you get a better understanding of why your sister is acting that way and why you feel sad about it. There's only so much you can do for someone, it's ultimately up to them if they decide to listen and take the advice you give.

Yours, Yours, Yours


End file.
